Jasper's Chance
by EnjoyMagic
Summary: AU. Jasper and Alice were never together. That was her and Edward. Bella's older sister comes from the Volturi, secret, mysterious, yet innocent. Jasper cant help himself. JasperXOC EdwardXAlice BellaXJacob Full summari inside attemted humor DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A Twilight Fanfiction

**Me :** welcome to the land of magic and wonders! i hope you likie this story. i was bored in class when we were reading romeo and juliet, so i started writing random crap and VOILA!

This is an AU. JacobXBella EdwardXAlice and JasperXOC

_Summary :_ Alice has a vision. The Volturi have an innocent human girl trapped within the walls, and she's Bella's older sister! The Volturi send this girl to her father's home in America, to live with her real family, even though she feels her home is in Italy, with her native tongue.

On her first day, Alice immidiately befriends the girl, and shows her around, and meets the rest of the Cullens, who have a harder time keeping their secret from her; she seems so trustworthy. But they don't know that she already knows. She knows everything. . .

Jasper gets smitten with this girl. He can't get her out of his mind, and it's driving Edward crazy as well. This poor girl has to deal with bitchy/snotty girls in school, including Bella, a crazy, hormone-driven teenage vampire, and a secret of her own.

_Prologue Alice's POV_

_A flash. A small, young girl around 7 sits on a 4-posted canopy bed, hugging a plushie of a monkey close to her chest. Her pale face is tear-stained, and she's screaming. "__**Fratello Demetri! Aiutare!" **__(Italian, "Brother Demetri! Help!")_

_A tall, dark man runs with inhuman speed towards the little girl. "__**Babmi, cara, ciò che in cielo sta succedendo?" **__He sits on the bed next to her, and wraps his ice-cold arms around her, pulling her close. Brushing away her long, dark, curly brown hair from her face, his red eyes meet her wet, hazel ones. (Italian, "Babmi, darling, what in heavens is going on?)_

_Hearing no reply, Demetri knows instantly. "__**Hai avuto incubi madre e padre e sorella ancora una volta, poco uno?" **__His voice is full of compassion, understanding, to the poor child, and anger and hatred towards her parents that left her here in Italy. (Italian, "Did you have nightmares about your mother, father, and sister, Little One?")_

_Here came her gentle reply of __**"Si."**__ ("Yes"). Demetri wriddles in fury. He was definitely going to blow off steam later. But for now, he just pulled the child in a sleeping position, and begins singing softly, some Italian lullabies to calm her down._

_Scene changes. A tween, 12, 13, with long, dark brown, hair down to her waist in messy curls, pale, milky skin, and hazel eyes, walks around ancient-looking halls. She wears a V-neck, long-sleeved, bloodred shirt, skinny jeans, and tan Uggs, and a solid black, hooded cape around her shoulders, dragging on the floor. She has a look of curiousity on her face._

_She looks in many rooms, opening the heavy doors effortlessly. She seems to be giving up, until she spots someone else. _

_Around the corner, stalks a young woman, 18, with light, golden-brown hair braided around her head, and down just passed her shoulders. She wears a dark blue blouse, and black slacks, which clashes with her white skin, and bloodred eyes. She also wears a hooded cape, but instead of black, hers is dark gray._

_The tween makes her way to the other female. She sees the angry face of the other. "__**La zia Jane, come mai lei sono scontenti salvo qualcuno viene danneggiato?" **__Her voice is high soprano, ringing softly through the candle-lit halls of beige-colored marble. (Italian, "Aunt Jane, how come you are unhappy unless someone is injured?")_

_The older woman relaxes, and the corners of her mouth just barely twitch up, but the tween still sees it. "__**Perché la piccola, il dolore è una cosa ci dice che siamo ancora vivo." **__She pats the child on the head, running her fingers through the already messy curls. __**"Gli esseri umani non sanno come fortunati che hanno ancora un cuore, benché io sono certo che non desiderate questo?"**__ She smirks when the tween nods her head. ("Because Little One, pain is what tells us we are alive. Humans do not know how lucky they are that they still have a heart, though I am sure you do not wish this?")_

_The older walks away, leaving her polar opposite standing in the corridor dazed and confused._

_I stand in the middle of a dark forest. There are no birds chirping, no squirrles eating nuts or berries. No physical signs of life. That's when I hear it. A heart beat. A very fast heart beat. It's going too fast to be healthy. I run._

_I follow the sound, and soon I get the scent. A sweet scent like strawberries, but it's not fully human._

_There is a clearing just ahead. I'm there in less than a second. There, lies a girl, about 17. She's wearing white jean shorts that stop mid-thigh, Uggs, and a black tanktop with blue lining. Her hair was long and dark, rivaling Miley Cirus's from that one song _Party in the USA _or something. Her pale skin becomes white, her heart beat stops._

_I hear a shuffling. From the right of where I'm standing, comes of a vampire, with blonde hair, and gold eyes. He's tall, around 6 feet. He's lean, with enough muscle for it to be noticed. He has a strong jawline, and broad shoulders to match. This is my brother, Jasper Hale Cullen._

_He drifts over to the girl, and kneels down. "It's time to awake, my little soldier. Time to see you've not only won the battle, but you've won the war." Jasper uses his Southern accent, and I smirk. This person is obviously important enough for him to use _that _in their presence._

_The girl opens her eyes. They are the same hazel eyes I've seen before, but with a twinge of red in them from bloodlust. "Jasper." Her whispered voice is bells, the most beautiful voice I've ever heard._

_"Yes, my love. How do you feel, my dear wife?" _Wife? _Jasper helps her sit up, then wraps an arm around her shoulders. She snuggles closer._

_"Llike I've been through Hell''s Flames and back, but I'm out of it, so I'm good.__**Come siete, il mio amore?"**__(How are you, my love?) She has a very subtle Italian accent, but it shows Italian is her first language._

_"I'm good, knowing that you'll be with me for the rest of eternity." He kisses her gently._

_Then it turns black._

_Jasper gets a wife? When he hasn't fallen in love for nearly 50 years? Why was this girl with the Volturi and _human?

I opened my eyes. The glaze in them drift off, and I focus my view. My family are sitting around me, looking somewhat concerned, and somewhat curious.

"Does that really happen, Alice?" I turn, and look into the golden eyes of my brother and husband, Edward. His brown hair was messy, probably from running his fingers through it constantly. He looks ecstatic.

I nod, smiling wildly. "Yup. And it'll begin soon, soon as she comes back."

Rate and Review pwease!


	2. Chapter 2

A Twilight Fanfiction

Me : hello! this is da first chapter of my story. no reviews so far, but its to be expected! i hope you enjoy it!

It is a JasperXOC, EdwardXAlice, and BellaXJacob story

_Recap Alice's POV_

_I open my eyes. The glaze in them drift off, and I focus my view. My family are sitting around me, looking somewhat concerned, and somewhat curious._

_"Does that really happen, Alice?" I turn, and look into the golden eyes of my brother and husband, Edward. His brown hair was messy, probably from running his fingers through it constantly. He looks ecstatic._

_I nod, smiling wildly. "Yup. And it'll begin soon, soon as she comes back."_

_Chapter 1 Bambi's POV_

I sit in shotgun, in a dreaded, horrible awkward silence. I take a peek at the driver. He's tall maybe 5'11", but then again, _everyone's_ taller than me. He has somewhat pale skin, average brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Probably where I get my hair from. He's wearing an officer's uniform, with the sheriff's badge pinned proudly on the left side of his chest.

This sheriff, who's driving me to my doom, is my father, Charlie Swan.

I look back out the window, looking at the rain. _God, why can't I just run out there right now and forget everything?_

We're close to the house now, I can feel it. Charlie gives off nervousness like it was sunlight back home. "So, umm tell me about yourself, Bambi. I feel really bad for not knowing one of my daughters."

_Yeah right_. I think. _If you feel bad for not knowing me, how do you live with the guilt of knowing you left me to die in Italy, even though I'm glad for that?_ Of course, I don't dare say this outloud. I would be sent back home, and have to face the wrath of Aunt Jane. I inwardly shudder. "I speak 5 different languages, a major in music, literature, and the mythology of ancient cutlrues. I don't really like talking; I've never really been a social person." _Only back at Italy am I social. I hate this place. I hate_ them.

Charlie glances at me. "Really?" He acts surprised. "5 languages? A prodigy, are we now?" His voice has a subtle hint of disgust.

"No prodigy." I nearly hiss. "I only speak them fluently, because they are the languages of the music I enjoy." I want so much to rip his throat out and give it to _Fratello*._ I'm sure he'd appreciate it, too. _(*Brother)_

"What do you speak?" He's genuinly curious this time, no hate, but still slight disgust.

"Italian, English, Latin, French and Spanish, in the order I learned them." I sigh, but smile inwardly to myself. If I get angry, I could curse them out, and they wouldn't know what I'd be saying. _Living with them really did get me a little clever._

We pull up the the house, and I immediately feel sick. I want to go home. I miss _**Lo zio Aro, **_definitely _**Fratello Demeti**__,_ Hell, I even miss_**La zia Jane **_and her crazy, painful punishments. I would take that anyday If I could go home. But _NOOO_, I'm stuck to live with my real father and sister. Just drain me._ Please?_

We unpack the squad car, and Charlie leaves it all in the guest bedroom. I know he doesn't want me to annoy his precious Bella. So we get our own rooms.

Before he leaves he turns to me. "There's pizza on the counter if you want it. Bella won't be back until late, but she'll drive you guys to school. If you could, help her with her studies. She's a junior, and her grades are slipping a bit." With that, he leaves.

_Pfft. Yeah right. Why would I want to help her with homework? _I'm_ the one who has to take it in another language!_

_**Ma tu sei fluentemente in che lingua, quindi non importa**_**. **_**Cercare di godere te stesso, poco uno. Si possono trovare ciò che si sta cercando. Io vi amo, sorella. Buona fortuna.**_A voice pops in my head. It brings me to tears. God, I miss Demetri. He just had to remind me I'm not there with him! _("Try to enjoy yourself, Little One. You may find what you are looking for. I love you, sister. Good luck.")_

With his wish in mind, I straighten myself out, and unpack. The walls are a pale blue, matching my mood. The twin bed on the other sid eof the window, but I fix that. I love starring out of the window at night. The stars are worth losing sleep over.

All my clothes are put away, either in the closet: my nicer clothes from back home, including jackets, dressrobes, formal clothes and my cape, or the small, bedside dresser: jeans, shirts, and undergarments.

I take a quick shower, and get dressed in a black tanktop and blue badonkadonk shorts. As I walk into my new room of Doom, no rhyming intended, I see a black side bag, filled with books, folders, notebooks and writing intensils, from present day pencils to my personal favorite, quills and ink.

There's a note under the bag:

_Bambi,_

_You're family back in Italy sent me money for school supplies. They'll aslo be sending money to you later on for personal use. You're first day's tomorrow, so here's all your books and stuff._

_Dad_

I roll my eyes. _Of _course _they're gonna be sending me money. It's not like they want me to grow up poorly. When will the mortals learn?_

I crawl under the black comforter, turn off the light by my bed and dresser, and begin humming some Italian lullabies that Demetri had taught me when I was little.

Eventually, my mind wanders around. _**Lo zio Aro**_ had mentioned a cove of vampires living in this area. They are said to be "vegatarians" or feeding off the blood of animals instead of the blood of humans. I've never heard that before.

There are 7 vampires. Carlisle Cullen, the father, or leader. I've seen portraits of him in _**Lo zio Aro's **_office a few times. Blonde hair, and the golden hazel eyes they get from animal blood, while human blood keeps your eyes red. That's how you know if they are dangerous or not. He looked like he was changed around the human age of 20.

Esme, his wife. She was changed by Carlisle because she had jumped off a cliff in depression over her lost child. She was brought to the morgue, as they assumed she had died. They are happily married, so I'm told. Shoulder length dark brown hair, golden eyes.

Edward, Carlisle's official adopted son for years. He was changed before Esme, but has wandered around for several years, before officallly staying with the others. Golden/brown short, wavy hair, golden eyes. Has the ability to mind-read.

When I first heard that, I was rather ecstactic. Some one else other than me and _**Lo zio**_ can read minds and memories. I always wonder if his ability is stronger than mine, considering I'm still human, sort of.

Next is Alice, Edward's wife. From what was gathered, she has no memory of her human life, only after she was changed. She is short, maybe 5'4", but it's still taller than me, with short, dark, dark brown spikey hair, golden eyes. She has the power to see into the future, but hers are subjective. Mine are definite.

Rosalie, the sister. She was changed after she was raped and left for dead by her fiance. She was changed and joined the Cullen's before Alice's arrival. Perfect blonde hair, figure and golden eyes. Bit of a nasty attitude, especially anyone who's a threat to her family.

Emmet, Rosalie's hubby. Extremely tall and muscular, very short black hair, cocky attitude. Most likely impulsive. Rosalie had found him mauled by a bear, and she had saved him by bringing him to Carlisle.

Last is Jasper. He is the most interesting, along with his own power. He has golden blonde hair and the golden eyes, and looks remarkably like Rosalie, so the 2 are called twins when in the presence of humans. His power is amazing. He senses emotions and can control them, making you feel anything at anytime.

I wonder if the Cullen's know anything about me, because here I am, knowing nearly everything about them from the memories _**Lo zio**_ had borrowed from Carlisle and Edward.

I hear the rumble of a loud truck. Using inhuman speed, I'm by the window looking to the driveway. A red/orange old Chevy pickup is parked in the driveway. Out comes a girl. Her scent is human, but is delicious, even for _me_ saying that. She has long, curly dark brown hair like mine, but mine is just passed my hips, while hers is just below her shoulders. Her eyes are also a lot darker than mine, and her height is around 5'7". Taller than me. She also has incredibly pale skin.

This must be my sister, Isabella Rose Swan. **(A/N I don't remember her middle name) **She looks like a snob, probably because her nickname _Belle_ or _Bella_ means beauty/beautiful in French.

I like my name better. It's also kind of ironic. _Un Bambi Rosa-Della-Bellazza Volturi-Swan._ Translated, my name is Child Rose's-Beauty Volturi-Swan. I was named after the Italian word for _"child", __**un bambino**_, and _"rose's beauty" _is because the rose is my favorite flower, and I used to wear roses in my hair for as long as I could remember.

I am a child compared to my family. They are years old, centuries old, and I am human, with abilities. But come my 18 birthday, I will no longer be.

Rate and Review plz


	3. Chapter 3

A Twilight Fanfiction

Me : aloha my pretties! here is chapter 3 of my story, i hope you like it

It is a JasperXOC, EdwardXAlice, and BellaXJacob story

_Recap : Bambi's POV_

_I hear the rumble of a loud truck. Using inhuman speed, I'm by the window looking to the driveway. A red/orange old Chevy pickup is parked in the driveway. Out comes a girl. Her scent is human, but is delicious, even for me saying that. She has long, curly dark brown hair like mine, but mine is just passed my hips, while hers is just below her shoulders. Her eyes are also a lot darker than mine, and her height is around 5'7". Taller than me. She also has incredibly pale skin._

_This must be my sister, Isabella Rose Swan. __**(A/N I don't remember her middle name) **__She looks like a snob, probably because her nickname _Belle_ or _Bella _means _beauty/beautiful _in French. _

_I like my name better. It's also kind of ironic. _Un Bambi Rosa-Della-Bellazza Volturi-Swan._ Translated, my name is A Child Rose's-Beauty Volturi-Swan. I was named after the Italian word for _"child", **un bambino**_, and _"rose's beauty" _is because the rose is my favorite flower, and I used to wear roses in my hair for as long as I could remember._

_I am a child compared to my family. They are years old, centuries old, and I am nothing but a mere human, with abilities. But come my 18 birthday, I will no longer be._

_Chapter 3 Bambi's POV_

_Something's going to happen. I can feel it._ I think to myself, as Isabella and I (I refuse to call her by a nickname) drive in her old Chevy to Forks High. I would try to see what's going to happen, but I decide against it. I plan on letting it fall out like a movie in my eyes.

I notice Isabella glancing at me every couple of seconds, and her thoughts aren't exactly helping my patience. _Is she really wearing that? Sheesh, it's bad enough I have to live with some foreign freak who's somehow my sister, now I have to stand her horrible fasion sense!_

My left eye twitches slightly at her comment. I admit, my fasion choice is not common here in America, but she can bite me. And she needs to learn not to scream her thoughts in her head. A simple whispering would be nice to ease my headache.

I look down at my clothes. A pair of light blue skinny jeans, tucked into my dark tan Uggs. A simple black tanktop, which _**Fratello Demetri **_had made. On the front it says _"rosa della bellazza"_ in a beautiful curvy script. It was my going-away present. Over that is my black cape. I never go anywhere without it.

Even if it is early January, and people still wear their winter coats, this cape is enough. Not only do I have a high tolerance for anything cold, but this cape was made specially. It has the power of heat. Only the owner could wear it, and they would feel as if where they are is about 80 degrees or hotter, depending on what they want.

Under the ties of the cape, I wear a chocker _**La zia Jane**_ had given me. It was black, but had my birthstone, lilac-colored diamond, in the shape of a rose in the center as a pendant. It stops just at the hollow of my neck, just grazing the top of my collar bone.

My hair is really long, and I refuse to cut it. Some people back home said I remind them of Miley Cirus in her music video _Party in the USA _because my hair's the same length, color and style. I have a red rose pinning up the small bits of hair that always messes up my part above my left eye. My eyes are lined in purple eyeliner, to help bring out the light hazel color.

I admit, the black I wear makes me look a little paler than usual, but it also helps highlight my cheekbones, which I've been told gives me that eerie vampire vibe when I was home.

My thoughts of missing home are interupted by Isabella's side-glaring. To tick her off more, I act innocent. "Is there something the matter, dear Isabella?" My Italian accent creeps out, but I can't help that. It makes her feel uncomfortable, so that's a perk

"Just wondering if you're nervous." _I can't wait to let the girls see her. Or even the Cullens._ My ears perk up after I hear that in her thoughts_. Alice will simply kill her trying to help her handicap._

_Handicap? Since when was it a freaking _**HANDICAP** _to dress they way you chose?_ God, how much I wish I could rip out her throat. "Thank you for being concerned, _**Sorella**_. But there's really no need. I shall be fine." I feel her growl mentally. She really _hates _it when I speak with class, and adding in a few Italian words. All the more reason for her to want to convince our father to send me back home. God, please let her hate me enogh to get me sent home!

We pull up to the student parking of Forks Highschool. I notice allot of kids smiling at thetruck. They must be Isabella's friends. Ohh hallelujah!

I step out of the truck after Isabella did. I didn't want to "show her up." Unfortunately, I do.

As we walk towards the main building, I catch all sorts of stares, from curiousity, to disgust to plain lust. _Ohh great. Hormone-driven teenagers. I'm not even that pretty. _I think as a group of guys wink at me and Isabella.

We get to the main office, get my schedule, Isabella gets a tardy pass, and then she ditches me to fend for myself.

Memorizing the map and schedule, I head to my first class, American History. _Cool. My specialty. _I've always been good in history, probably from all the stoires the Volturi had told me since I was little. Learning about American Culture from their point of view should be interesting.

I stand in front of Room 916B. I adjust my cape, so it's mostly colsed around my body. I don't want to catch anymore thoughts about lust or my "perfect hot bode" as some were so considerate to say outloud. Sometimes, I curse my heightened senses, but what can you do?

I slowly walk in, looking only at the gray-haired woman standing at the lecture podium, and hand her the slip thingy I was given to me to be signed by all teachers.

She looks me over from head to toe and back, and smiles. "You must be Ms. Swan."

I cringe visibly. "Actually, it's 'Volturi', but if you wish to call me 'Ms. Swan,' I do not mind." I smile charmingly, hating how my accent is still quite noticable, even after being able to speak it fluently since I was 8.

I feel someone tense. I focus on their thoughts at the moment. _Volturi? There's no way. Just a coincidence. _The voice has a somewhat southern accent. I take a sidewards glance at the direction of the thought. There, towards the back, is a man with gloden blonde hair, matching eyes, and incredibly pale skin. This, must be Jasper Cullen. Ex-soldier, current vampire, living with Carlisle Cullen and his family.

"'Volturi.' That's interesting. Where are you from?" The woman says.

_Yup, just keep on prying into my life, you old coot. Let's find out who I am, shall we?_ "I am from Volterra, Italy. I was raised by the Volturi, a group of people with gifts who keep order in the city, and most of Italy. The head of the family, Aro, is a count, and a good man, despite some of his _odd _tastes in food."

_Ohh good God. Please tell me she's joking. If this chick's from the Volturi, we're gonna have Hell soon._

"Well, I think I've embarrassed you enough with questions. Go sit back by Hale. Raise your hand." The woman demands. I see Hale raise his hand reluctantly, and I go sit by the empty seat at the double table. _Great._ I think._ If there's any partner projects, we're gonna be it._

I sit back in my chair, and tune out all thoughts except for 2, Hale and the teacher's. I want to know what he's thinking, but I want to know where we are in case I get called on.

_Ohh my God. Her scent!_ He thinks. _Relax, Jasper. You can control your-self. Just don't breathe. Focus on something else besides her scent._

I bite my lower lip to keep from smirking. I mean, come one, I know vampires are sensitive to human scents, but mine is nothing special. So I smell like strawberries. What's the big deal?

But my scent's not only in his mind. He thinks about how beautiful I am, and when I blush at that, he thinks I'm cute when I do. He wonders if I really am a Volturi, and if I am, how come I am still human? Well, that's my secret, not his.

The bell rings, and I gather my stuff. Next is Calculus. Cool, something I'm good at.

Down to Room 801, I slip inside, and hand my teacher the slip thing. She signs it, hands it back, and smiles.

I smile back, until I hear her thoughts._ Ohh please don't. _I beg mentally. _Too late._

"Class, this is out new student, Bambi Voltewrey?" She asks, unsure how to pronounce my name.

"Volturi, ma'am." I murmur, but I know the others hear it. I turn, and guess what. Hale's there, too. He's sitting next to this pixie-like girl with short, black spikey hair, pale skin and golden eyes. Alice Cullen, I'm guessing.

"Go sit by Ms. Cullen." I nod, and go sit by her, where the teacher's nodding to.

As soon as I sit, a note flips onto my desk. I smirk a little, and unfold it:

_hows ur day so far?_

_alice 3_

I glance at her. "It's been good, thanks. Your's?" I breathe.

She smiles, showing off brilliant white teeth. "Good. I like you. You seem like a good friend."

_Ok, don't wanna know what she's on. I'm a good friend? Wait until she finds out I'm a freak, even compared to _her _kind._

Rate and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Discontinued. I swry, but I only had a couple reviews, and I will be seperated from any electronics for a while because I was grounded for fighting with my sister, but I hope you liked it


End file.
